Watch, Desire, Action
by Innocent Sinner in Hell
Summary: Itachi witnesses something... Rather interesting, and decides he wants more. Sasuke is in for the shock of a lifetime. What else will happen to these two brothers? Warnings: yaoi smut, Uchihacest, voyuerism. no like no read. no flame. there'll be 3 parts
1. The Watching Begins

**Hey, everyone. I just felt like writing this, as it just popped into my head. honestly, I was just reading other fanfics, just scrolling thru the rated M Snarry fics, and this idea suddenly hit me. and so I went from Harry Potter to Naruto... how random can I get??**

**Disclaimer: me no own Naruto. or Sasuke, or Itachi. or anything, really. just the hair on my head, which I already gave to charity... lol.**

**warnings: slight vouyerism (if that's how ya spell it, idk), yaoi, incest, and all around smut. plus a bit of Sakura-bashing, just cuz I hate 'er.**

**this is slightly AU, in that Itachi did not murder their parents, rather they died in some horrible incident when they were both children, and Itachi had insisted that he was old enough to raise Sasuke, so there are no adoptive parents or any parental figure at all, really, except the nins who teach them. i.e., Kakashi and Iruka.**

speaking

_thoughts_

**btw, you should pay attention to whose POV I say it is. it's Itachi's at first.**

**And without further adieu, allow me to introduce...**

**_Watch, Desire, Action_**

**_Chapter 1: The Watching Begins_**

I watched as his hands ran down his own pale, porcelain skin; matching the droplets of water that traced down his body. My eyes followed every move that the 15-year-old made. His onyx eyes closed, his pink lips slightly parted, and his black hair slick and wet against his cheeks and neck. The water rushing from the showerhead pushed those silken locks away from the teen's face. I continued watching his hands, and one went up to reach for the soap. That hand returned to his body, and this time, small bubbles were left in his hands' wake. My eyes traveled down the lithe body, and I couldn't help but notice that my baby brother's cock was fairly big for his age, even being flaccid. _Then again, so was mine at that age... And it's even bigger now._ The small smirk I allowed myself quickly fell from my face as I resumed watching.

As my brother opened his eyes, he looked down, and my eyes widened as his hand went to his cock. He gripped it, whimpering at just that feel, and he quickly stroked himself til his cock was standing fully erect. I smirked, wanting to be in that shower with him, but I would settle for this small pleasure of watching my little brother in the shower. Soon, he reached behind himself and his head tilted back, a moan escaping his lips as he pressed one single finger inside himself.

_It really surprises me that my baby brother is such an uke... And to see him so willingly finger-fucking himself is a huge turn on..._ I felt myself getting hard at the sight; my baby brother, leaning against the tiles in the shower, panting and moaning wantonly, stroking himself and fucking himself with his finger. And he kept doing it, for a good solid 10 minutes. _His stamina... Is certainly impressive. Just makes me wonder what his stamina in bed is like... Oh, Kami. I don't need to be thinking about my brother in bed._

Sasuke gasped and moaned when he came, the spurts of semen landing on the tiles to be washed down the drain. I had to admit, my brother was smart... At least he knew that the shower was the best place to jack off. I watched him finish his shower, then I shut the door silently as he turned the water off.

I had a plan to work on, and I certainly wasn't going to let him catch me watching him in the shower. That wouldn't exactly be beneficial to said plan.

**~*~*~*~*ItaSasu*=a few days later=*ItaSasu*~*~*~*~**

As we sat at dinner, Sasuke chattered about school and his friends while I ate in silence. I watched him, and I wondered if he realized that I had something in mind, because once he caught my eye, he became suddenly silent. We finished our dinner like that, and I took our plates to the kitchen to be washed by our one maid, of whom I had ordered to leave early tonight. This would be the night that my plan would be put into action.

"Otouto, I have a little bit of studying to do, but do you think we could do something fun tonight? Like, maybe watch a movie? We haven't done anything for a few days." I asked Sasuke this plain question, knowing just how casual it is. He smiled, nodding and saying, "Of course, Aniki! I'd love to watch a movie with you!" His adoring eyes and smile were just what I was looking for. And if my plan succeeded, I would prbably never see those again. "Good, Otouto. So, come to my room... In maybe a half hour, alright?" He nodded enthusiastically. I smiled, a rare smile, and poked his forehead once. He blushed and rubbed the skin, frowning playfully. I chuckled a bit then headed upstairs. I quickly changed into my tight skinny jeans, no shirt, then went to lay down on my bed. After waiting til I was certain only 5 minutes remained until my brother came in.

I closed my eyes and unbuttoned my pants, pushing them just down far enough so that my bare hips and my cock were exposed. I slipped my fingers around myself, and started stroking. It didn't take long to get hard, especially when I pictured Sasuke's soft hands on my length rather than my own. My breath picked up, and my head tilted back into my pillows. I thrusted up into my hand, and bit my lip hard so I didn't moan. Then, a small creak, a soft gasp. I opened my eyes and looked at the door to see Sasuke standing there, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. God, how I just wanted to kiss those beautiful parted lips... "Sasuke..." His name escaped my lips as I watched him watching me jack off. I shut my eyes and pumped myself to completion, cumming into my hand and onto my stomach. I opened my eyes to look at him, still standing there in shock. I smirked slightly at him, then sat up and went to my closet, grabbing a small towel I kept there just in case, and cleaned myself up quickly, zipping up with all my parts back in place. I went to Sasuke, who still stood at the door, shock on his face.

"I bet that wasn't the sight you were prepared to see, ne, Sasuke-chan?" I chuckled and went back to my bed, grabbing my book to read while he fled my room.

**_---Sasuke's POV---_**

I ran into my room, the image of Itachi jacking off stuck in my head. His clouded, obsidian eyes; his long, dark brown hair, that fell into said eyes... And his hand, pumping away at his cock. It was all burned into my memory.

I shut and locked my door, afraid my Aniki would come to get me and talk to me about the most awkward -- and strangely arousing -- moment of my life. I looked down at my nether regions through my clothes, finding myself semi-hard. I closed my eyes and focused on an image of Sakura in my head, and the slight problem went away fairly quickly. I sighed, and faced the fact that I had just witnessed my brother jacking himself off. I sat on my bed and hung my head, knowing he was probably angry at me for walking in on his... Special time. Yeah, we'll go with that.

_But then, why would Aniki tell me to go into his room if he knew he would be-- No, he wouldn't have done that. It was probably a mistake. But... Why did he say what he said? God, what was it... 'I bet that wasn't what you were expecting to see'... Something like that. But it was almost like he had expected me to walk in on him jacking off... What if he planned it? No, Aniki wouldn't do something like that to embarrass me so deeply. _I shook my head. I didn't want to think about this, and I was just suddenly tired. Mostly because I just wanted to get this all out of my head.

**~*~*~*~*ItaSasu*=next morning=*ItaSasu*~*~*~*~**

I woke from my dreamless sleep with the sun still down, and the sky a light gray. I sighed and looked at my clock, which read 5:28 am. I stared for a moment, until it changed to 5:29. Then I got up and changed into my regular clothes. I sat down on my bed then, and thought about what had happened yesterday. Walking in on my big brother jacking off... Was certainly something I had not expected to do. And the more I thought about what I'd seen, the more I realized I had a problem. That made me think even more.

_Am I attracted to my Aniki?? I couldn't be! I mean... The sight of him was very... Arousing, but I... I couldn't be..._ But it all made sense. I wouldn't have a problem like this if I weren't attracted to my Aniki. So I laid down and closed my eyes, admitting to myself the attraction, and the very real possibility that I could be in love with him... In a not so brotherly way. And after a few moments, I found the need to take care of my 'problem,' and I did so with my Aniki in mind.

The one thing I moaned when I came was, "Itachi...!" And I fell into a light sleep, simply passed out from having orgasmed after just waking up.

* * *

**HAHA so how was my random moment of vouyerism? i think it's pretty good, but idk. I think it really paints a picture, but that might just be me. then the rest of it is crap...**

**So, please review, and this will probably end up being a two shot, or even a three shot! (I stole that word from someone... oh god, who was it? well, whoever it was, I used your word and I hope it's ok! and I fully acknowlegde that it is YOUR word and not mine!)**

**so, again (:P), review, and I'll put more up asap! like... a second chapter! and you know, I'm thinking this WILL be a three-shot (again, borrowed word) cuzza the title. yeah!**


	2. Desiring the Undesirable

**Hey all this this the second chapter of Watch, Desire, Action. if anyone has noticed a theme with the story name to the chapter names (and I think it's really obvious, but it might just be me) tell me. the first to review about it and get it right will get a story by me! I will PM the winner (XD) so be on the lookout, if you've entered this little contest thingy! if you review fast, you might get your own story, of any length, by me!**

**(just so everyone knows, if you win, I refuse to right about Orochimaru, if you want it to be a Naruto fanfic. I will also not write JiraNaru, as I think that's REALLY awkward and the fic would just end up even more awkward.)**

**Disclaimer: me no own Naruto. or Sasuke, or Itachi. or... or this computer! yeah, it belongs to my parents. what I do own are the words... yup!**

**warnings: yaoi, incest, and all around smut. **

**this is slightly AU, in that Itachi did not murder their parents, rather they died in some horrible incident when they were both children, and Itachi had insisted that he was old enough to raise Sasuke, so there are no adoptive parents or any parental figure at all, really, except the nins who teach them. i.e., Kakashi and Iruka.**

speaking

_thoughts_

**Sasuke's POV at start, picking up from last chapter.**

**And without further adieu, allow me to introduce...**

**_Watch, Desire, Action_**

**_Chapter 2: Desiring the Undesirable_**

*______________________________________________________________________*

I awoke to an insistant banging on my door. I got up and walked to it, tried to open it, but I couldn't... Then I remembered I had locked it the night before. I unlocked the door and opened it to find my Aniki standing there, looking angry despite his calm expression. I also saw Naruto, and I felt my hand come up to my forehead. Of course it was the dobe.

"Naruto, go away." I glared at him, not in the mood to be messing around with the blonde blockhead.

He just smirked and shook his head. "Your brother called me here. Said you wouldn't wake up and he needed someone to be loud to wake you up, tebbayo!!" He laughed and looked at Itachi, then his face paled when he saw the angry look in the older Uchiha's eyes. Naruto gulped, then murmured, "Well, I guess I'll be going...!" He ran away. I couldn't help it; I laughed.

Itachi was livid. "What the hell were you doing in there, Sasuke?" I looked up at him and blinked, then shook my head. "I... I just woke up early, Aniki, and I couldn't get back to sleep... But then I just sort of passed out... I'm sorry that I worried you, nii-san." I looked down as I apologized to my brother. He sighed, his anger seemingly forgotten for the moment. He placed a hand on my head, messing up my hair a bit, much to my dismay. "Aniki, cut that out!" I giggled, blushing a bit. He smiled then walked away into his room. I stared at the door as the memories of the night before AND this morning flooded into my mind.

_Could my Aniki be gay? Is that why he didn't seem to mind when I... Caught him? That would explain a little bit more... But it doesn't explain why he seemed to know that I would walk in on him, unless he really was scheming to make me catch him in the... Act. _I paused in my thoughts, having some sort of epiphany. He WAS scheming! God, why hadn't I realized earlier?? It wouldn't've made much a difference, but it still would've been nice to know that there was a plausible reason to run from him!

_But wouldn't the fact that he's gay too drive you CLOSER to your brother?_ some voice in the back of my head argued. I shuddered at the thought of how EXACTLY that could bring us closer... Physically. I really shouldn't have been thinking about it, but suddenly the thought came to my mind. _Could I be attracted to my Aniki?_ I went into my room and shut the door, needing more time to think. I sat down on the floor by my bed, and bit my lip.

_Of course, my Aniki is handsome... Any girl or boy would be crazy not to notice that. But... Is he handsome because I'm attracted to him? _I closed my eyes and pictured my big brother. His obsidian eyes, framed with thick black eyelashes, his pale and perfect skin, his soft, totally kissable lips... I shivered at the thought. _God... I'm attracted to him. I HAVE to be. No little brother would think of their Aniki's lips as kissable without... Without there being some kind of attraction. And when he touches me, it's... Sometimes it isn't so brotherly. God, I've been stupid not to notice. My big brother... So, he's gay. I can definitely live with that. And I think I can also live with the fact that I'm attracted to him... And something tells me I could live with him returning that attraction. _My body shuddered, and I knew I could more than live with that.

I stood up and went to my door, drawing in a deep breath. I had to talk to my Aniki about what happened. I had to find out if there was any possibility that my suspicions could be proven true.

*______________________________**Itachi's** **POV**______________________________*

I sat in my room, reading a book. Just at the interesting part, I heard a soft knock at the door. I looked up and put my book down, calling, "Come in, Otouto." Sasuke entered, and stood beside my bed where I sat. I blinked and offered him a seat silently, and he took it, looking down and blushing slightly. My interest was instantly directed to the conversation we would no doubt be having.

"What brings you to my room, Sasuke-chan?" His blush deepened when I used the same term I had last night. I hid my smirk, and he collected himself.

"Aniki, we need to talk. And... It's about last night." I couldn't hide this smirk. I knew my plan had to be working. He had come to me, to talk about the... 'Incident' that had occured.

"What about last night? Are you referring to you walking in while I was..." I trailed off, a knowing smirk on my face. He looked up at me and nodded, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I glanced over his features, just once. Then he opened his eyes.

"Aniki, I have to know... Are you gay?" I blinked. This was NOT a question I was prepared for, although I did know the answer to it; yes, I am. I nodded, and he smiled a little to himself, then looked at me. "Is that why you weren't bothered when I came in? Or at least, you didn't look to be..." I nodded.

"It didn't bother me. You're right, I'm gay, and that's part of why it didn't bug me so much that you walked in on me, Otouto." I used the comfortable nickname, hoping it would lure more questions out, ones that I HAD prepared for. My little brother took another deep breath and looked down at the blanket on the bed.

"Why else didn't it bother you?" his timid voice asked me. I looked at him.

"Because you're my brother. You've already seen my body, as we bathed together when we were children. Although my body is different now, I don't feel that any harm will come if you see my body. I've seen yours, as well, though you were just a young child. I doubt you even remember, ne, Otouto?" I saw him smile at me, and he nodded.

"I do remember. You used to let me scrub your back, and wash your hair, then you washed mine. And you would pretend to go to wash my back, but... You would tickle me instead, and we would get water everywhere. Kaa-san and Tou-san always yelled at us, though Kaa-san's yelling was more lovingly than Tou-san ever was..." He sighed. "I wish we could still do that." That made me smile.

"We could, if you like, Sasuke-chan. Although, I doubt if we would fit in the bathtub together. I think we'd have to settle for a shower, ne?" He nodded. I smirked slightly as he took a deep breath, and it seemed it was in relief.

"Aniki, I'm glad we had this talk... Ano... Do you think we could shower now, nii-san??" He looked at me so innocently, and I smiled.

"If you wish, Otouto." His face brightened up tremendously. "Go get ready, I'll meet you in there in a few minutes." He nodded and jumped up, rushing to the bathroom after calmly walking out of my room. I chuckled. My Otouto was so easy to read.

**_*_____________________________Sasuke's POV____________________________*_**

I went into the bathroom and pulled out two towels, placing them near the shower so that we could dry off quickly. I was so excited, though I knew it was silly. I undressed quickly and got in the shower, adjusting the temperature until it was just perfect. I got the soap, and slowly ran the bar over my body while waiting for my Aniki to show up.

*_________________________________________________________________________*

**Ok, so I wanted to end here because... well, it would make sense if you had figured out the chapter name and story title connection. XD**

**if anyone has noticed any typo's the need fixing, please tell me about it, and I will fix it... but otherwise, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**btw, I hope this doesn't ruin the aspect of Sasuke's whole cluelessly innocent thing.**

**thanks to **Kaline Rein **and** Of Heaven and Hell **and **Kuro Tenka **for reviewing and alerting, as well as **Chibikittay **for alerting! cookies for you! -gives cookies to beloved readers- :3 I hope to be able to give many more cookies for THIS chapter!**

**hey if anyone can guess Itachi's plan, PM me. I'll write the first one to guess it right a fic of their choosing, as well as the winner of the connection between title and chapter names. lol though they won't exactly be up in a snap, as I have other projects that I still have to work on.**

**please review, as this writer thrives on constructive criticism and compliments... though flames are not accepted and will be completely ignored.**


	3. The Actions Cause the Beginning

**Hello! I want everyone to know the winners of the contest. I wanted to post this when I knew both winners, but I only know one. And that would be **Kaline Reine **who won the 'What is Itachi's plan?' contest. so be on the lookout for my next story, which will be the gift fic for her.  
I have yet to recieve a review for the 'connection between story title and chapter title,' so that one will now be closed, as this last chapter basically reveals the connection: the words, in order are Watch, Desire, Action. the chapter names are The Watching Begins, Desiring the Undesirable, and The Actions Cause the Beginning. Watch - The Watching Begins. Desire - Desiring the Undesirable. Action - The Actions Cause the Beginning. get it? I thought it'd be a no brainer... idk, it might be just because I came up with it. each word matches a chapter...**

**Disclaimer: me no own Naruto. or Sasuke, or Itachi. lol tis the truth, I tells ya!**

**warnings: yaoi, incest, and all around smut. oh and shower sex! yeah! fun!! plus rimming and oral.**

**setting: this is slightly AU, in that Itachi did not murder their parents, rather they died in some horrible incident when they were both children, and Itachi had insisted that he was old enough to raise Sasuke, so there are no adoptive parents or any parental figure at all, really, except the nins who teach them. i.e., Kakashi and Iruka. though it isn't really mentioned at all, I just felt a need to put that down.**

speaking

_thoughts_

**Itachi's POV, at start. There is much more M-rated content in this chapter, so if you are sensitive to that sort of stuff, please turn back and do not read it.**

**yeah... uh this one's like... a thousand words longer than previous chapters. ridiculous, really. but it's true.**

**And without further adieu, allow me to introduce...**

**_Watch, Desire, Action_**

**_Chapter 3: The Actions Cause the Beginning_**

*______________________________________________________________________*

I walked into the bathroom to find my little brother already in the shower. I smirked, and went to the shower. "Sasuke, can you put these in there for me?" I handed him some bottles of various kinds of body washes, different smells and textures for each. He took them silently and put them on shelves, examining them as I undressed.

I pulled off my shirt first, quickly, and watched my brother's form through the glass as I pulled my pants off. I fought back those thoughts that flooded my mind, begging me to just take him as soon as I got into the shower. I ignored those, because I definitely didn't want to hurt my Otouto. I pulled my boxers off and slipped into the shower with my little brother.

I saw Sasuke smile contentedly, and I raised an eyebrow at him when he looked back at me. He blushed and didn't look away. I wondered what was going through his mind... I reached past him and grabbed my favorite body wash, cinnamon scented, and with 'warming beads'. He read the label and smiled, then murmured, "Aniki, will you actually wash my back this time?" I nodded and opened the bottle, and he looked at the tiles in front of us. I squeezed some of it onto my hand, then put the bottle down and rubbed my hands together a bit. I pressed my hands to his upper back, his shoulder blades, and he relaxed visibly. As I slid my hands over his skin, his back arched slightly. He let out a little surprised gasp as the warming beads took effect. I smirked, my hands pressing and massaging at his muscles, loosening and relaxing his body. My hands travelled basically of their own accord, moving lower slowly. When I reached the small of his back, I heard his voice whispering my name... "Itachi... I..." I kept kneading at his muscles, and he let out a moan of appreciation that went straight to my groin. I shut my eyes for a moment, though I continued my actions.

_GOD, that killed me. Fuck, what'll he do when I have him in my bed, scream? _A shudder coursed through my body. _... I definitely did not need to think of that. _I pulled my hands away, my task done. He looked back, keeping his gaze on my face, and smiled.

"Thanks, Aniki... That felt good." I smiled a little for his sake. "Ano... Can I wash your back now, Aniki?" I nodded, letting him call all the shots for now, and turned around, looking back at him over my shoulder. He picked one of the bottles, and I recognized it as chocolate scented. I rolled my eyes at my little brother, who so pretended to hate sweets but I knew, better than anyone else ever would, that he loved them. I looked at the tiles in front of me as his hands pressed to my skin, and he gave me much the same treatment that I'd given him, though he was much more tentative. His hands felt wonderful on my skin as he gently kneaded away knots in my muscles. He took much longer to finish than I did, and when he was done, I had been gritting my teeth to not turn around and fuck my little brother into oblivion. No, I couldn't do that quite yet.

Sasuke pulled his hands off of my skin, and I felt his reluctance. I looked back at him. "Turn around, Sasuke." He followed my command, and I grabbed the shampoo. I got some on my hand, then began washing his hair. I massaged his scalp while he couldn't do anything except close his eyes and enjoy it. I took my time with this as well, and got my chance to look his body over in person. I looked over his shoulder, noticing that he was already getting hard from my ministrations. It was his body's natural reaction, but it still turned me on that he was turned on by what I was doing to him. I whispered in his ear, "Enjoying yourself, Otouto?" He nodded, as if denying the truth would taint this perfect moment. I smiled and whispered against his neck, "I'm glad that I can make my Otouto feel good." The shudder of delight that ran up his spine was DEFINITELY worth this.

I washed his hair of the shampoo, gently pushing him into the spray of water, and I watched as his body was soaked by the water from above. I smirked and reached out, chuckling at the jump he made when I brought my hands up to his sides and stroked them slowly. I pulled his lithe body from the water, and whispered into his ear once again.

"Tell me how it makes you feel when I do this..." I nipped at his neck, and he shivered, and his voice called to me, drawing my attention as he replied.

"I... Aniki, it makes me... hot." I smirked at that. But I pulled back, wanting this to be entirely up to him. My plan was already faltering, as I'd planned to make HIM have to work at this, not me... He turned around after a moment, facing me, and his eyes were clouding with lust. The sight was delicious: his smooth skin, dotted with droplets of water, and his black hair, darker from the water that soaked it. He came closer to me, raising his hands to my chest, and whispered, "Please, Aniki... Touch me more." I smirked, raising my hands to his hips.

"Tell me, Otouto. Why should I?" He looked up at me desperately, murmuring, "I need it...! Aniki, I need you..."

That was my breaking point. Suddenly, my mouth was on his, and I was kissing him passionately. His lips were soft, and I suckled on them, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his skin against my tongue. I traced his lips with my tongue, and he moaned, opening his mouth to me. I slid my tongue into my little brother's mouth. This felt so wrong, but so good. I tangled my tongue with his, sliding my tongue along his. He eagerly leaned into me, and I felt his tongue respond to mine after the first moment. I pulled back to look at him, to look at his beautiful and flushed face, and to listen to his quickened breathing.

"Aniki... Fuck me... Please." His eyes met mine and I stared at him. He brought my hand up, bringing my fingers to his lips, and sucked on two of my long fingers. His eyes stared up at me as he sucked on them, swirling his tongue around them. That just showed me that there was one more thing that he wanted... He looked up at me, and for one moment I met his gaze.

"Anything that my Otouto wants, I shall give to him."

His eyes fluttered shut, and he moaned around my fingers. When he opened his eyes, he pulled my fingers out of his mouth, then pushed my hand behind him. I smirked and placed my hand on his hip, pulling him closer, then let my hand slide around to the firm muscle and smooth skin of his ass. I gripped his ass in my one hand, and he let out a needy whimper. I smirked, sliding one finger between the two mounds of skin, and he pushed his ass back into my hand, arching forwards at the same time. I put his small suffering to an end and slid my finger inside him. He moaned at the feel of my fingers, much longer and thicker than his own. I pressed my finger all the way into his tight little hole, and he looked up at me as though he were desperate for more. His fingers dug into my chest and he rested his head against my shoulder, blushing more than he already was. I pumped my finger slowly in and out of him, his whimpers growing in volume and frequency fairly quickly. When I slid a second finger inside him, his whole body shuddered and he tightened more around my fingers.

"Sasuke, stop clenching... You're making it hard to do this right." He noticed the huskier tones of my voice and laughed a bit, which caused a jerk around my fingers... It would've felt heavenly around my cock.

"Mmm... Aniki... Do I turn you on?" His devilish little face looked up at me, and I growled, curling my fingers inside of my little victim, my young, soon-to-be lover. He moaned, his eyes rolling back a bit. The sight was intoxicating. I pressed my finger into that spot inside him. He moaned as I assaulted his senses and that little bundle of nerves. He shifted endlessly around my fingers, and the heat around my fingers was so very alluring.

"Sasuke, if you don't think you turn me on, then why would I be doing this..." I fucked him with my fingers while I spoke, accenting my words by shoving my fingers deep and fast into his far too willing body. He just moaned in abandon. "Hmm... Imagine what that feels like, but with something much bigger and longer inside you..." He shuddered and whimpered my name, breathing heavily. I slid a third finger inside him, and he looked up at me whispering, "Stop... Just for a second..." I stopped to let my baby brother adjust to the third finger. He shuddered lightly, then murmured, "You have... really big fingers..." I smirked a bit and kissed his forehead in a quick show of affection. I wanted him to know this was more than just a physical relationship... But I wanted him so bad that I couldn't stop myself from continuing this sinful act. I wanted my brother in every way...

"Sasuke... I want you to show me how much you want me." He looked up at me, and nodded, eager to show just that. I pulled my fingers out, and he whimpered. "Get on your knees and suck my cock. Show me what you want, and taste it." He stared at me, shocked for a minute. Then he smirked a bit, and that eagerness came back. He dropped to his knees, licking his lips.

***__________________________Sasuke's POV_________________________***

I looked at my Aniki's cock, and it made me lick my lips. I saw the precum bead at the little slit, and leaned forward to lick it away. I moaned softly at the taste, salty but not unpleasantly so. I took his tip in my mouth, sucking gently on it, and looked up at my Aniki. His eyes were shining with lust, and it sent a shiver down my spine, along with an undeniable spark of my own lust to my groin. I closed my mouth and took more of Itachi's cock into my mouth, wanting it to fill me up in every way possible. I moaned softly around his shaft, swirling my tongue around him. I leaned forward more, relaxing my throat. I let his head slide into my throat, and I shut my eyes in concentration. I'd never done this before, and I was trying to impress my Aniki. His groan when his head slipped into my throat was reassuring, as was his hand in my hair, the fingers digging into my scalp, causing a delicious sort of pain to shoot down my spine. I moaned around his cock, and his fingers dug harder into my skull. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, hardly able to. He stared down at me through narrowed eyes. I decided to try something: I swallowed around his cock, and he groaned, pulling my head back from his cock completely. I whined, wanting it back in my mouth. He yanked on my hair until I looked up at him.

"You are _not_ to do that, understand, Sasuke?" His commanding and husky voice was so hott, and it turned me on more. I nodded, whispering, "Yes, Aniki..." and he let me go back to his cock. I licked it gently, loving the feel of the velvet skin under my tongue. I dragged my tongue up the underside of his cock, tracing the vein I'd found there. I sucked hard on the head when I got there, and tasted more precum.

Suddenly, I was tugged to my feet, the pain in my scalp absolutely amazing. I looked up at my brother, breathing heavily. He narrowed his eyes.

"You are a menace, Sasuke. Your mouth will be the death of me." I smiled, knowing I'd pleased my big brother enough that he had to stop me before he came. I licked my lips in a sudden feeling of need, to taste my brothers cum.

"Aniki, I didn't get to taste you..." He shuddered under my hands, which had lifted to his shoulders and soon slid around to loop his neck. "I wanted to... So bad, Aniki." Itachi narrowed his eyes more. "I want to taste my Aniki's cum--" His lips pressed to mine, and I moaned, my hands flying to his hair. He pushed me against the tiles of the shower, and pulled back.

"I thought you'd rather have my cum in your tight little ass when I came inside you." This time, I shuddered. God, it sounded erotic... It sounded really fucking good.

"Aniki, I want those both... I want your cum in my mouth and in my ass..." He smirked at the desperate sound of my voice. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I licked my lips in anticipation. My mind tried to catch up with my horomones. _Since when do I act like a whore for anyone, let alone my brother? _I ignored my own thoughts, instead letting a craving fill my being. I let my eyes slip closed as I leaned back against the cool tiles, a contrast to my burning skin. I felt his tip at my puckered entrance and I bit my lip pressing down as best as possible in this position.

***__________________________Itachi's POV__________________________***

I positioned myself below my little brother, my hands on his slim hips, and I waited one moment before pressing my cock into his tight little ass. Sasuke moaned at the feeling of finally being full, and I stared up at him, shocked at just how tight my little brother was. It was... _Delicious._ His ass swallowed up my cock, just as his mouth had done only a few moments before. I somewhat slowly pulled out of my brother, then thrust up into him. I set a slow, but hard pace. Sasuke moaned and pleaded for me to move faster, but I just glared at him, my eyes swimming with lust and my mind fuzzy around the edges. I thrust into my little brother's so willing body, and eventually my eyes slipped shut and I obliged his pleas of faster. I heard Sasuke moan in relief and felt him tug on my hair, and he pushed his hips down into my thrusts as well as he could. I paused to shift his body so that my arms were holding his legs up, and I got a completely different angle. Sasuke let out a strangled scream as I thrust directly into his sweet spot, and I knew he wouldn't last long if I did that every thrust, which I had every intention of doing.

I felt a groan escape my lips as my little brother screamed at the repeated assault on his nerves, and I felt him tighten as he came, little spurts of white cum landing on both of our bodies. It didn't take long before I groaned his name and came inside him, my cum filling my little brother. I felt his body go limp in my arms, and I stood, panting as fast as Sasuke.

After a moment, I pull out of him, and set him on the ground, where he leaned against the tiles as he caught his breath. I washed his body and mine of the cum on our chests and stomachs. I murmured, "Sasuke... Come with me, now." He nodded, and stood straight, a little wobbly. I turned off the water and grabbed the towels, handing one to him. He took it and quickly dried off, drying his hair with crazy speed. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, and dried off quickly. Then I left, going to my room. I heard his rushed footsteps; he was following me, as I wanted. I entered the room, then shut the door after he came in. I looked at Sasuke.

"Go to the bed, Sasuke. Lay down." He nodded and did as I said. He looked at me, watching as I strode closer to him. I crawled over my little brother, who lay so wantonly on my bed, and murmured, "Now show me where you want me." He blushed and lifted his legs, showing me exactly where he wanted me. I leant over him, looking down at my brother's ass. He looked anywhere but at me, so he had no way to expect the feel of my tongue sliding across his entrance. He gasped and arched, the small puckered hole clenching and releasing as I watched it for a second; begging me for more. I licked his hole again, then teased him by tracing the small ring of muscle. After that, I penetrated the hole, tasting both my little brother's taste and my own cum. It made me moan. This was so erotic, what I was doing, and it was more erotic that I could taste our essences mingling. I slowly tongue-fucked Sasuke, much to his delight. He moaned, clenching around my tongue. I sped up, tongue-fucking him as fast as possible.

I listened while Sasuke moaned in abandon, relishing in the feeling of my tongue moving inside him. And, just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. I pulled back, and kissed my way up my brother's body. I rolled us over, so that he was straddling my lower stomach. I smirked up at him.

"Ride me, Sasuke. Ride your Aniki's cock, and show him how good it feels. Don't hold back."

***__________________________Sasuke's POV_________________________***

I stared down at my brother, his words echoing in my head. _Ride me, Sasuke... Ride your Aniki's cock._ I shuddered. I nodded at him, and he narrowed his eyes in approval. I reached back behind me, gripping his hard cock in my hand, and lifted myself up over him. Then I licked my lips and guided myself down to his tip. I let it slip inside me, then I dropped down to his lap, a moan escaping my lips. I sat there for just a second, looking down at my Aniki, the man I so wanted to please. I rocked my hips back and forth, my Aniki's cock pulsing inside me. The feeling made me moan softly, and I lifted myself up a bit, then dropped back down, pushing back on his dick. I repeated, rocking my hips back and forth as I moved up and down on my Aniki. He groaned every now and then, and reached up with one hand to toy with my nipples, pinching them and rolling them between his fingers. I moaned while he did that, arching more and letting my head fall back as I panted softly.

"Ah-Aniki... Nnn... I'm not ff... Fast enough..." I was barely able say to my brother, and he flipped us over, fucking me harder and faster than I could move above him. I moaned, "Yes, Aniiikiii...! Oooh... Only you can... Do this to me...!" I whined as his thrusts turned shallow, and I looked up at him, demanding, "Deeper, dammit!!" He smirked and his eyes flashed with slight amusement, and I growled, "Itachi, you fuck me harder or I'll give you nothing for three months." He stared at me, smirking, then thrusted deep into me. I moaned and let my head fall back, the need to cum returning to me quickly. "Itaaachiii...!!" I moaned, trying desperately to move back into his thrusts.

He thrusted harder, thrusting into my sweet spot endlessly. That same gut-wrenching, nearly heart-stopping pleasure overtook my senses, and I screamed his name as my muscles contracted, cum spurting from my cock. I whimpered softly as he thrust into my spasming muscles, and I watched his face as he orgasmed. He was beautiful, his eyes burning with passion, and his face set in an impassioned stare, with his mouth slightly ajar as to breathe. I sighed contently, loving the fact that this beautiful man was mine.

I waited until he pulled out of me, then I sat up and looked at him, while he stared at me, his gaze sort of far off. "Itachi-kun... I love you." I smiled at him. He blinked.

"Of course, I love you too, my little Sasuke-chan." I smiled more when he smiled back at me, then I moved so he could hold me. I held my arms around his neck, and he held his around my waist. He murmured in my ear, "I always have. And now is no different... Actually, it's much different. I love you so much, Sasuke, and in such a way that brothers never should. But I cannot stop myself..." I buried my face in his neck.

"Aniki, you've always been my life... Even before Kaa-san and Tou-san died. I was always trying to impress my Aniki, and make him proud of me... I always wanted to be the only one on your mind..." I blushed at the confession. "And when they died, I needed someone so bad, and you were there... You've always been there for me, Aniki... I want you to always be with me, be there for me..." I kissed his neck softly, and I felt his soft chuckle. He pulled back a bit.

"We love each other." I nodded. He leaned in and kissed me softly, and I returned this kiss, timidly. He suckled on my lip, then pulled back.

"We should get some sleep. I'm sure you're tired, because I know I am." I giggled softly at my brother. He layed us down, and I cuddled into his form.

Somehow, I knew that no matter what happened to us, we would be alright.

If not because I had the strongest nin in Konoha with me, then just because Itachi would always be by my side.

Forever watching me, desiring me, and acting on his desires.

***______________________________________________________________***

**this is the end! there'll be no more of this story. I'm happy with how it turned out, which is more than I can say for some of my other stories... well, I appreciate all the reviews I've recieved, and I'd like to thank **Kaline Reine**_ especially _for the wonderful reviews! without those, I doubt this would've been nearly as long or... well, detailed. I did my best!**

**so, review, and please, if you have any requests, PM me and I will see what I can do!**

**I know this last chapter was ridiculously long, but I got started, and I couldn't stop, and I just wanted it to contain like... everything. idk.  
There's over 4,000 words in just this one... and there's almost 2,000 in each of the others. so... I doubled my normal amount. But all that includes A/N's and stuff... I over do it on those.**

**thank you for reading Watch, Desire, Action and I hope I can surprise you with another goody soon!**

**p.s. to **Kaline Reine** you were right about Itachi's plan, but I never said that it was gonna work out exactly as he wanted!**


End file.
